The present invention generally relates to engine ignition systems and, more particularly, relates to a structure for connecting an ignition coil to a spark plug for use in a coil-on-plug ignition system.
Many modern internal combustion engines incorporate an ignition system that is typically described as a coil-on-plug or COP ignition system. A coil-on-plug ignition system, as well known to those skilled in the art, includes an ignition coil, a valve cover, and a spark plug adapter tube that connects with a spark plug. Each individual cylinder of the internal combustion engine includes a separate spark plug, spark plug adapter tube, and ignition coil.
Typically, the ignition coil and spark plug adapter tube are connected to each spark plug and fastened to the valve cover via a plurality of fasteners. As can be appreciated, in order to properly receive the plurality of fasteners, the valve cover must include a plurality of corresponding threaded inserts. Typically, it is necessary to machine each valve cover to readily accept these threaded inserts and fasteners. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, such machining of the valve cover requires enormous amounts of time and labor, which correspond to increased production costs.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relative art to provide a coil-on-plug retainer that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a coil-on-plug retainer that may be selectively secured to the valve cover without the need to first machine the valve cover to receive various fasteners. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a coil-on-plug retainer that is secured on a valve cover of the engine through a socketing interface to provide a simple and cost effective method of coupling.
In accordance with the broad teachings of this invention, a coil-on-plug ignition system having an advantageous construction is provided. The coil-on-plug ignition system is adapted for mounting an ignition coil to a valve cover of a vehicle. The coil-on-plug ignition system includes an ignition coil having a connecting terminal connectable to a spark plug of the vehicle. The system further includes a retaining clip fixedly mounted to the ignition coil. The retaining clip has a mounting portion that includes a slot. The slot is adapted to receive a pin extending from the valve cover for selectively retaining the ignition coil to the valve cover through a twisting connection. A biasing member is further mounted between the retaining clip and the valve cover for biasing the retaining clip in a retaining position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only.